Dark Attention
by Animecrow13
Summary: In France they meet for the first time, or is it they're first meeting. Two souls find each other over time and the distance that once kept them apart.
1. Prologue

Dark Attention

Prologue

The full moon cast it's pale light onto the field illuminating it with an eerie glow. A battle had been fought. Armor clad bodies lay atop one another broken and bloody. Weapons lay discarded, some protruding from their victims. Under each masked and helmeted head faces were contorted in the last scream of pain felt upon death.

"Find them now," someone said coming to the field, his body donned in plated armor, swords tied to his side. His black hair was worn long and tied at the nape of his neck with a small strip of leather. He had a look of power as he stood surveying the damage.

"_Hai Raiden-dono_," a small group of warriors said in unison as they spread out to look.

"This is not working, can you not use your senses," a elderly man said, impatience in his voice as he came to stand next to Raiden.

"I wish I could old friend but I am to weak from the battle with the vampire to shift and the blood that was spit is helping little with my sense of smell. Those who lived have chaos in their minds as well as confusion. It is taking some time to locate one person let alone two,"

"I know but we have to hurry it is not meant to be now that they become one. If he tries them together now she will die within the day," the elderly man said with a sigh his age showing plainly on his face.

"Why is it that your vision could not come at a better time," before the other man could answer Raiden felt a stirring in his mind. _Touson we have found them, the exchange was done already. We have sent both of them to sleep. What is your will._

_Bring your brother to the hot springs so he can recover, send her to us now with the others_

Hai touson_ we are on our way_

"I hope old friend that you can pull this off. I will get my lifemate to aid our son," Raiden said knowing what had to be done.

"I may not like it either but it is the only way to make sure we do not lose them both," shortly two men emerged from the distance one was carrying a person in armor over their shoulder why to other had two sets of swords in his hands. As soon as the two men where Raiden stood they set the swords and the person down. The helmet fell off the head of the person that was being carried to reveal a wealth of blue-black hair that rested around her.

"She was injured but from what we could tell not to the point of needing blood," on warrior said as he gave a low bow. Raiden by then had left his body to become light and energy seeking inside the girls. They were right but also were not. She was injured and now didn't need blood, but she had been healed a little and would need more care.

"Take her to the temple she is in need of healing,"

"_Hai_," the young warrior said as he picked the girl back up and carried her off the field. The other warrior had already collected the weapons once again and was following.

"Are you sure this is the only way,"

"I am sorry Raiden my friend this is the only way open to me and I must take it,"

"You have been a good friend and _sensei_ us all I am sorry to see you leave this world but am glad to have called you friend," Raiden said as they started to move in the direction of the temple.

"As I am glad to have known you Raiden and hate to leave this world, but there is no other chose the vision has come to past and I must now follow through with what is,"

"I know Khouri you will be missed,"

"I will be back you know," Khouri said as they entered the temple leaving the scenes of death behind them.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry about not saying anything in the Porlogue I'm new at posting. Anyways I hope you read, review and enjoy my fic. I may not own any of the book characters but I claim the ones I've created. (Although I wouldn't mind if Gregori was all mine) sorry had to add that. On another note again please enjoy the stroy and please tell me what you think about it.

Chapter 1

Walking out of the hotel she pulled her trench coat closer to her body. Her blonde hair fell to the middle of her back and danced with the gentle wind that passed by. Her knee high stiletto boots that hugged her legs made a clacking sound as they hit the sidewalk. As she walked past an alley four young men in clothing smelling of sweat and alcohol came out, each brandishing a blade of shorts. A gasp escaped the woman as she took an involuntary step back.

"Lady just hand over all the good stuff and maybe we'll leave you alone," one punk said as he started to inch closer. The woman took a step backwards and shoved a hand in her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping as her shoulders began to slowly shake.

"Hey this my just be fun look at her shaking," another said as he came more fully out of the ally and began to surround her blocking all escape. The woman then dropped her hand and laughter erupted into the night. A slow smile played on the woman's mouth as she looked down at her feet as her hair fell around her face.

"You boys should really be at home getting ready for school tomorrow. Oh and it's not fear I'm shaking with its anticipation on teaching you snot nosed punks a lesson in manners,"

"You nuts lady," said another punk as the air started to fill with an unknown tension.

"I'm not sure want to find out,"

pxxxxxxq

At that the four punks lunged at her blades planing on cutting anything in their path. Viewing from his perch on top of the building he watched as she threw a punch at one kids stomach as he doubled over she got down low and sweep the feet from under another. After a few moments of throwing kicks and punched she had been able to collect all the blades from them while effectively making them eat the pavement. All four blades in one hand she threw them and punks laying on the ground. Each blade missing the owners head by centimeters.

"Now you boys go home before you really get hurt,"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison picking up the blades and tripping over their own feet as they hurried away from the woman who had beaten them. He watched at she stared after them for a moment then turned her attention in his direction. Her deep blue gaze locking with his in a knowing look.

_What do you want now?_ She questioned as she continued to try and read him. He had dark lengths of hair that reached mid back, and was tied in place by a small strip of leather in between the shoulders. His dark blue shirt was making a nice contrast with his deep jade green eyes. Dress pants adorned his lower body as he crouched on the rooftop.

_Who said I wanted anything _his jade gaze was taking in her face from the distance.

_You've been following me for a week and I want to know why? _He could have sworn they never lost eye contact until she disappeared from where she stood. She now stood behind him with a blade pressed into his throat. "Now tell me what you want or you may not talk for the rest of your life,"

"It would be easier to talk without the _kunai _you know,"

"Yes, I know that but how else will I get you to answer me," a crooked smile played at the corner of his perfect mouth and her heart stopped for a second. Then his form dissolved into the air, before she could move his arm came around her waist pulling back her into his body while his other hand slid lightly over her throat. Breath slammed from her lungs and she felt her bodies response the second his hands touched her, his breath on her neck made her legs feel like they may not support her weight.

"All you had to do was ask," his tongue swept over her pulse, a frown creasing his lips. "Who has marked you other then me," he asked thinking out loud.

"How thick is your skull,"

"Why do you ask,"

"No reason," she said as her leg came up and made contact with his head, he staggered back a step in shock releasing her from his hold. Holding her _kunai_ at the ready as she put some distance between them,"Come out you blood sucking fiends and fight,"

His birthmark began to burn and he turned his head to see three vampires appear out of the shadows. Their skin was pulled taut over their skulls, eyes sunken in the socket. Tufts of white hair hung on each grotesque head. Worn cloths hung in tatters from their macabre bodies. "I would have thought you dead by now girl," one said in a shower of spittle.

"I thought you would have remembered my name creature since I gave you the scar that mares you oh so perfect face," Haruka said sarcasm dripping from every words. A growl came from deep in the creatures throat as he started to move forward, but a hand was placed in his path telling him to stay put. With a snort he stepped back for the moment.

"Seiji how pleasant to see you," another said as he let his arm fall back to his side, eyes glowing with hate.

"I knew I remembered you from somewhere Kurota-_san_, but where I cannot seem to remember," Seiji said sarcasm dripping from his words as he gave a formal bow, never taking his eyes from the creature.

"I hate to speed this up but I have things to do,"

"Do not worry girl you will be on time for your death," Kurota said as all three vampires began to lung at the two of them. Seiji and Haruka exchanged a quick look _The hidden one first_ their minds both said as she began to close the distance between them with a sprint. His hands twined together as he held them low, she placed one foot in his hands and he hosted her in the air. Haruka somersaulted up through the air then stretched out one leg so the heel of her boot hit the hiding vampire's chest head on. As she fell back to the ground she made a quick hand sign and murmured _Hikari_. The vampire burst into flames burning from the inside out.

Haruka reached out her hands for Seiji's outstretched ones as she fell, once close enough they grabbed hold at the wrists and Seiji spun her in a circle at staff length. One foot made contact with the head of one vampire as the other foot sank its heel into another's chest. With her heel still stuck in the vampires chest and the force from Haruka and Seiji spinning in a circle the vampire was slammed into Kurota who looked none to happy as he was knocked to the ground with his comrade. Seiji set her down on her feet as she started to make hands signs again she murmured _Hikari_ and the vampire hit with her heel burst into flames.

Seiji had already plunged his fist into the vampire with the now lopsided head, as soon as he pulled it out a _kunai_ hit the heart. Hand signs made and the right word murmured the heart turned to dusk, before the vampire could shirk lighting hit the body and turned it to ash. The only one left was Kurota who now was on his feet again eyes wide with shock.

"Let me handle this," Hakura said throwing a couple of _kunai_ into Kurota's chest, she did her hand signs and at last said _Hikari_. A screech filled the air as Kurota turned to dusk.

After the wind blow away the last bit of ash from the vampires a figure now stepped out of the shadows his hands clapping in applause.

"I'd say that was a job well done," the man said his eyes moving over both of them his face giving nothing away.

"I am Seiji Yakashima and you must be Gabriel Daratrazanoff-_san_ I'm honored to have finally meet you," Seiji said extending his hand to the other man.

"As it is an honor to meet you, and please just call me Gabriel," he said taking the extended arm at the wrist in a warriors shake.

"I'm sorry to break up the introductions but what the hell were the two of you thinking meeting one another at a vampire hunt or is it the testosterone," Haruka stood arms folded across her chest as her foot taped out an impatient rhythm. Her trench coat was now open for all to see that she wore a corset like leather top that exposed her shoulders under the jacket. She wore a knee length skirt of the same materiel with slits up high on the thigh on either side, rest on mid thigh was a holster for _kunai and throwing stars_. Seiji could only stare at the soft curves of her body, and the slight contrast of her skin to the dark brown leather.

"My apologies, would you give us the honor of your name," Seiji gave a bow at the waist as he spoke, as a show of respect.

"Why should I tell a couple of _baka_ anything. I'm out of here," she turned on her heels and gave a wave behind her. Before she made it to the edge of the roof her stomach did a flip and began to churn into a violent storm. "Not now," her arms around her stomach as she doubled over with the pain falling hard on her knees. A moment later Seiji was at her side lifting her into his arms. "Put me down or you'll get hurt," she bit out through the pain.

"I will not allow you to hit the ground,"

"Whatever," her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms. A light began to glow around her body soft at first then it began to get brighter. Seiji gave a slight yelp as his arms began to burn nearly dropping Haruka to the ground. Gabriel used the air to make a cushion as she fell, setting her lightly on the ground.

"She told you to put her down _nii-san _I don't know why you never listen," a female said her green eyes danced with laughter as she sat on the ledge of the building. She was dressed in a long black skirt and a form fitting black top with spaghetti straps, long sleeves were tied to her arms and were draped over her lap. The shoes she wore were simple black boots and her long black hair was left flying in the wind.

"Motoko-_chan_ go back to the house,"

"But why _nii-san _this is just so much more fun. I don't think I've ever seen you fall over yourself like that," she got up, walked past her bother and over to Gabriel, "Konichwa Gabriel-_san_ I'm Motoko Yakashima, Seiji's little sister," Gabriel looked a little startled when Motoko held out her hand, he hadn't sensed another being in the area and yet here she was. He reached out his hand and she took it her grip at the wrist in the warriors shake. "Now that wasn't so hard,"

"Motoko-_chan_ what are you doing here?"

"Mom said her beloved eldest son was ignoring her and that the girl's name is Haruka Takashi daughter to the mage that helped her escaped the village when she was younger. And that when she fell unconscious that you weren't suppose to physically touch her or you'd get hurt, like you just did," she said with a laugh as Seiji came up behind her his hand moving over her throat, arms already healed.

"You know sometimes dear sister I could strangle you,"

"I know but you won't, not only that but _tousan _and _kaasan_ would use you for target practice," Motoko did a graceful turn out of her bother's hand and hoped over to where Haruka lay on the ground, light still glowing around her body.

"Wait are you saying that your mother is..."

"_Hai _Rika Daratrazanoff and _tousan_ is Raiden Dragonseeker, the Yakashima is for in Japan. I can even prove the Dragonseeker blood in my veins," Seiji said pulling up the left corner of his shirt to reveal the dragon birth mark.

"Ah boys we need to get sleeping beauty out of here now the light barrier is starting to turn blue, which if I remember correctly means she may be getting weak," Motoko said using the air around her to lift Haruka off the ground.

"Bring her to my house, it isn't that far. I already sent word to Francesca that we are on are way,"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got there they entered into a second story room and set Haruka on the oversized bed in the middle of it. Francesca had already set up candles and other things needed for healing, just in case. As soon as the windows were closed Francesca became light and energy, leaving her body behind to enter into Haruka's. Moments later a frown formed on her face.

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked as he pulled her into the shelter of his arms.

"The barrier around her won't let me enter into her body to see what's wrong," she looked over to the other two in the room and noticed that Seiji had taken a place by the side of the bed and had become light and energy, but he seem to be having no trouble entering Haruka's body. "Motoko can you ask your mother why I cannot help here,"

"Sure thing," _Kaasan your help is needed_

_What is the need?_ Came the reply. Motoko went over the events of the night for her mother then waited as the silence went on.

_Kaasan_

_The reason you cannot enter her body is there is no ties to her. Khouri made it so that only those with blood ties of some kind can heal her._

_Then why is _nii-san_ able to but not anyone else _their was a pause then Raiden spoke.

_Things will be explained later, all you can do for now is lend you strength to you brother. After you are done healing her you must get Seiji away from her at least for two more risings and make sure nothing and I mean nothing happens between those two_

_Why?_

_Again all will be explained later _Raiden said leaving her no chose but to drop the subject.

_Okay if you say so. Thanks for the help _"Well here's the deal there has to be a blood tie in order to enter into her body to heal, so all we can do for now is lend our strength to _nii-san_," Motoko said relaying what she was told but not saying everything.

"There is no need anymore," Seiji said as he reentered his body.

"Was there anything wrong?"

"No, that's just the thing. Although she does have Carpathian blood in her, but she is still human," Seiji said as he notice that everyone was looking at him. "What?"

"Your sister said that only those with a blood tie to this girl could enter and heal her," Gabriel said his eyes searching the other man's face.

"I do not recall ever exchanging blood with anyone other then my kin," Seiji confessed as the color of the light around Haruka started to turn red, at the same time the dragon birthmark on both Seiji and Motoko started to burn.

"Well I guess more company is coming, well see ya around," Motoko said walking to the window. Opening it she walked out onto the balcony, jumping onto the railing she shifted just before landing on it as a bright red bird about the size of an owl. The tail feathers were long and a slightly darker red. Spreading her wings she took off in the direction of the disturbance was coming from. Gabriel started to walk to the window to follow, but Seiji put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Are you going to let her go out and hunt,"

"You do not want to see any of the females in my family when they are angered and going out there to aid her when it is not needed will most definitely anger her. Besides she just got out of an inside job and has a lot of pent up energy," Gabriel's eyebrow shot up at what Seiji just said. Seiji smiled for a moment then continued as he let his hand fall to his side. "We just came from the States where I had some errands to run and Motoko just found a way to get out. She was finding all she could on the Morrison Company, she gave the information to our parents so they could give it to the prince,"

"You know that the only good vamp is a dead vamp, but why did it just have to be puppets," Motoko said with a sigh of irritation as she sat on the balcony railing one leg over the other, one elbow on her knee, chin in her hand while the other arm lay across her lap. Gabriel and Francesca exchanged looks then looked at Seiji.

"Motoko-_chan_ quite using an _kage_ and keep your mind on what you are doing or I'm coming to aid you,"

"Fine ya spoil sport," the image wavered then disappeared.

"I'll start explaining," Seiji sighed as he went over to sit on the edge of the bed near Haruka "Khouri-_sama_ is the mage that helped my _kaasan_ escape the village she was sister to your parents Gabriel-_san_ and left years before the claiming process,"

"The version I heard was that she was kidnaped and forced to go,"

"She left of her own free will, not wanting to be claimed. The two made it look like they had already left, but the truth was they waited until a search party was sent out and hid among the party. After getting some distance from the village they began traveling during the day. Using a barrier somewhat similar to the one around Haruka, _kaasan_ was able to travel during the day although they keep mostly to the trees. Once they hit the edge of china they stopped and stayed for a few days to let _kaasan_ spend some time in the earth. After she awake she feed and they left for that land over the sea. This time Khouri-_sama_ used a barrier that allowed them to travel as if it were night.

"How did he manage that?" Francesca asked with an awed tone.

"No one knows, not even _kaasan_. She asked but never found out. Back to the story, by that point my _tousan_ was making his way over to Japan as a fish, he would bury himself in the sand till he rose and continued. It took anywhere from 50 to 75 years for _tousan_ to find _kaasan_, but when they found one another well I think you can guess. They've been together for around 2,900 years. My twin and I were the first to be born we are both about 2,800 in age," he said his eyes moving now and again to look over at Haruka's still form.

"And what of the rest of your siblings, and how many ar..." Gabriel started to asked them was cut off in mid question.

Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now it starts to get interesting (right?). Anywho please tell me what you think, I'd love to know so please review. And Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mmm... that bodyguard looks divine. Would you mind if I had a small taste?" Motoko asked as she appeared on the railing in the same way her illusion did. Seiji's hand went up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he gave an exaggerated sigh, while Gabriel's eyebrow short up.

"No you may not he is under our protection," Francesca said her voice calm but stern.

"Darn it and he looked good to," Motoko shrugged her shoulders, her face had a dreamy look on it as if she was going over what would have happened. Then a soft growl dragged there attention back to where Haruka lay. The light surrounding her was beginning to dissipate as she started to move.

"Where's the bathroom," Haruka's stomach began to churn as she moved her way off the bed. Seiji was at her side just about to pick her up and carry her. "You touch me right now and you'll be dead in the next moment," was all Haruka said as Francesca pointed to a door. She got to her feet and used the wall for support as she made her way to the door with Seiji close behind.

"_Nii-san_ perhaps you should stay out here," Motoko said as she leaped across the room closing the distance between them her hands going around his arm to stop him.

"I will not allow her to fall," Seiji said shrugging out of his sisters hold.

"Shut up both of you," Haruka growled through clenched teeth as the pain in her stomach churned intensely. Once at the bathroom door she opened it, moved inside then slammed it in Seiji's face behind her. The door nearly made contacted with Seiji's face as she closed it. He stood staring at the door.

"_Nii-san_ stand away from the door," Motoko said her hands around his upper arm once again as she tried to drag him across the room to no avail. Seiji gave his sister a quick look as his eyes suddenly became wide. His form shimmered and disappeared moving as mist under the door. Motoko murmured a few curses under her breath as she reached a tentative hand toward the bathroom door. A slight screech escaped from her as she brought her hand back into the shelter of her body. She scowled at the door as she turned on her heels and marched over to where Gabriel stood.

"Damn you _nii-san_ why do you have to be such a _baka_," Motoko growled as she caught Gabriel by the wrist and started to drag him to the bathroom door with little effort. On the way there she also grabbed Francesca with her other hand and stopped a foot or so in front of the door. "I need you two to repeat the healing chant for me as I work on the door,"

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at how she had dragged him across the room with ease and then why she needed the healing chant. "Why do you needing a healing chant for a safeguard,"

"The healing chant helps to increase the sense of peace as the person works on the safeguard because you need two or more chanting as well as one to work at the safeguard itself. The chant helps to also provide a calm and soothing mind set needed to unravel the guard," Motoko said as she stood strait, hands out in front of her making symbol after symbol as she murmured words in Japanese. _And having the healing chant needed to take help with removing the guard also helps to make sure no evil thing can get through. Now could you please start chanting_ Motoko explained on the universal Carpathian mind path. Francesca and Gabriel quickly exchanged a look, a shrug of shoulders and started chanting.

pxxxxxxq

Seiji watched in the form of mist as Haruka dragged a _kunai_ from the inside of her elbow to the inside of her wrist opening a cut deep enough to bleed. Her jacket lay over the bathtub that was within arms reach. He looked at her long blonde hair that stopped at the base of her spin, and noted how some fell over one shoulder. As she set the _kunai _on the sink Seiji looked in the mirror and watched how her expression went from one of pain to one of relief as the blood slowly dripped into the sink.

"What are you doing?" Seiji asked solidifying behind her, she spun around the arm that was bleeding going out instinctively to strike, but was caught in mid air by Seiji who was now looking at the bleeding wound.

"My body makes to much blood so I have to drain some of it every once in a while or my body feels like it's going to explode," she blurted out before she realized it. He gave a slight nod before he lowered his head to her arm. Then he started running his tongue over the cut on her arm sending whips of lighting to course through her body as he closed the wound with the healing agent in his saliva. When the cut was gone he lowered her arm to her side and he snaked his around her waist. He then pulled her against his body. Air rushed out of her lungs as she felt his body harden against the softness of hers, making her feel very feminine.

"You know I can think of a much more pleasant way of doing that," he said his voice a cress over her skin as moved his mouth over her skin speaking the words into her neck, her body shook with anticipation as his teeth scrapped and tongue swirled over her pulse. His hands were working at the strings that were keeping her top on as her rear was pressed against the edge of the sink. Her hands were now starting to move over him under his shirt from the bottom. Breath caught in Seiji's troat as her hands slid over his stomach up to his chest and down again, her finger lingering over the dragon birthmark. With a thought his shirt was gone leaving his well sculpted chest and stomach open to Haruka's intense sapphire eyes as they drank in his form.

Seiji was thankful when he was finally able to get her top off throwing it to the side, one hand moving up over her stomach to cup one soft breast within it grasp, the other holding her lower body hard against his as he lifted her a little so she sat on the sink. Haruka moved her legs to frame his thighs as he pressed himself closer, felt her body clench in reaction to his mouth as a trail hot kisses moved down her body taking hold of her other breast into the hot cavern of his mouth. An answering heat pooled between her legs as he ran his tongue over the nipple then sucked at it drawing it into a hard peak. A soft moan escaped from her throat as her hands tangled in his silken hair to anchor her as his teeth lightly began to scrape her sensitive skin. His hands moving cresses over her thighs feeling the shape of the her lush curves.

He was fighting the beast. Fighting to stay in control as she arched into him her head falling back as another moan escaped deep from her throat. The roar of the beast loud in his head as he sank his teeth into the tenter flesh of her breast. He felt the pleasure coursing through her blood as sparks leap from his skin to hers and back.

Fighting continually with the beast as he drank, the beast that demanded that he claim her. The beast roared again as it clawed it's way up trying to reached the surface as Seiji swept his tongue over the tiny pinpricks closing them and looked up into Haruka's face, her eyes. She was trying to catch her breath her sapphire gaze darkened with passion when Seiji's mouth found hers. He was hot passion and possession as his mouth claimed hers. She could taste her blood on his tongue as it moved over hers, urging her to join in the fiery tango.

Haruka reached one hand behind her into the sink finding the _kunai_ and wrapping her hand around the handle. She brought the blade between them in one quick movement slashing at the flesh of his chest over his heart drawing blood. Seiji pulled his head away breathless with surprise looking deep into her eyes questioning what she just did. Her other hand was at the back of his neck as she drew him closer. Finding the hollow of his throat Haruka swept her tongue over it once, twice, then pressed a kiss to it. Seiji shivered as her mouth began to move lower pressing kiss after kiss into his chest making her way to the wound she'd left. Moments before her mouth pressed against the wound over his heart a forceful command stopped them.

_You must stop this now_. The voice was male and held great authority. _You do not know what cost you will pay if you continue _Pressing their hands to their temples in pain as they pulled apart. Seiji's back hit the wall behind him before he realized he'd moved. Haruka had slid off the sink and landed on her knees while her lengths of hair fell around her as she bent forward.

Slowly the pain began to ebb and dissipated when they heard someone pound at the door. "Seiji get your ass out here now before anything else happens," came Motoko's angry voice from the other side of the door . Haruka had a look of shock on her face as she sat up. A red color began to sweep across her body and face as she began to look around for her top, grabbed it and started to tie it up. Seiji leaned against the wall, healed the wound in his chest and wondered for a moment why his _tousan_ had stopped them as he watched with fascination at how fast and efficiently her hands were moving. He picked up her jacket and handed it to her while he finished clothing himself in the way of his people. As she took her jacket and he noticed that she had a two inch thick strip of leather tied high around her left arm.

"What is this," the back of his fingers slide up her arm and stopped at the leather band. A shiver raced through her body before she could stop it.

"A reminder," was all she said as she placed the _kunai_ in one of her jackets many pockets before she reached the doorknob.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed and reveiw. Oh and while typing this fic I began to play around with the idea of telling more about the rest of Seiji-_kun_'s family more specifically his twin. On and with that I was wondering who everyones favorite Carpathian and why so I can make sure they make an appearance. Hope to hear from you. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long I had a bad case of brain farts. Oh and here's a question for you. 'What's better then having the bogeyman to play Santa Claus?' Tell ya at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 4

Haruka stood frozen in place, her hand inches away from the doorknob. Her face expressionless as she stared at the door. Seiji looked at her expressionless mask and lightly touched her mind. He found surprise and shock as well as excitement. She knew one of the people on the other side of the door. But how. A small smile quirked Haruka's soft mouth then she began to dig into one of the pockets of her jacket. Moments later she pulled out what looked like just a long strip of thick steel. She then held the strip of steel in her teeth while she side her jacket into place on her body.

_Toko-_chan_ it has been to long._

_Haru-_chan_ I almost thought you had forgotten who I was._

_How could anyone forget someone like you. _Haruka said her voice light as air as she spoke.

_I have not forgotten about our match have you?_ Motoko asked her voice also light and airy as she spoke.

_That is something I have been looking forward to for centuries. Shall we finish it tonight._

_Let's._ Motoko said ending the conversation. Seiji was still in Haruka's mind as she talked and found it was hard to follow the conversation. So he retreated from her mind and watched as she placed one hand on the doorknob while the other held onto the strange strip of steel. He noted that she didn't turn the knob right away but waited. For what.

pxxxxxxq

"Can I borrow the yard?" Motoko asked looking at Gabriel and Francesca with a hopeful look. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as she bowed her head to her hands.

"May I asked why?" Gabriel spoke the question a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Haru-_chan _and I have been having an ongoing sparring match for as long as I can remember, so is it alright," Motoko's eyes were glowing with hope and her voice held untold excitement as she talked. Francesca saw this and went over to Gabriel laying her head on his arm.

_Let them do this it will be interesting to watch what happens. _Gabriel gave a heavy sigh. He looked down at Francesca's peaceful face gave a quick shake of his head as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Alright just try not to damage anything," Gabriel watch as Motoko gave a squeal of joy, ran up to him and threw her arms around him in a bear hug then ran out the window. Gabriel looked after her in surprise, he had barely been able to stay standing due to the force in which she had plowed into for the hug.

_You might want to be out of the way when the bathroom door opens_ Motoko said to Gabriel and Francesca as the door to the bathroom flew open and Haruka made her way out the window with a huge smile on her face. The few steps she had taken across the floor before jumping out the window made no sound what so ever like they should have, especially since she was wearing high heals. Seiji finally emerged from the bathroom looking just as confused as Gabriel and Francesca.

"Why don't we watch to see how this turns out," Seiji said walking over to the balcony and gesturing for the other two to follow.

pxxxxxxq

Outside Haruka landed on the ground in a crouch, then stood strait as she saw Motoko across the way.

"Why don't you change your hair back you look horrible as a blond," Motoko said with a wide smile on her face. Haruka nodded and placed a kiss into the palm of one hand before pulling it through her hair. When she did her hair began to change from lengths of blonde to lengths of blue-black. "I thought that was a form of glamour you were using. I guess you never gave up your day job,"

"You remembered after all and here I thought you'd forgotten about that,"

"One never forgets when they meet the _Kitsune_. You haven't been at it much have you lately," Motoko said springing forward as a _kunai_ appeared in her hand. Haruka gave her wrist a flick and the strip of steel turned into a steel fan she used to block the blow of the _kunai_ as she sprang forward as well.

"If you'd pay more attention to the news you would find other wise," Haruka stated as she dropped down sweeping Motoko's feet from under her. Motoko rocked back on her empty hand and using her momentum from the fall to launch her feet into Haruka's face. Somersaulting under the attacking legs Haruka then pushed off with her hands into a series of backflips landing yards away. Standing once again Motoko pulled another _kunai_ and lunged forward. Haruka pulled the fan into two and also lunged forward.

Up on the balcony they watched with fascination as kicks, punches and weapons were thrown. Not one of the combatants were showing any useable opening.

"Interesting neither of them have and opening yet they fight like there was one at every turn," Gabriel commented as he watched with interest.

"Our parents wanted us especially the females to be able to defend themselves if they could not. So we were taught every style of martial arts they could find for us to learn as well as teaching us the ways of the Carpathians," Seiji explained.

"_Kitsune_?" Francesca finally asked as Haruka threw a steel fan at Motoko who dodged with a backflip, landed and threw a _kunai._

"_Kitsune _orfox spirit. Some centuries ago there was an assassin said to end the lives of the unjust and corrupt only leaving behind a _kitsune_ charm. The charm was carved from a piece of burnt wood. The person would seemingly die during the day with the charm held in their right hand. It was said that if you happen to receive such a charm you would not live to see the rise of night. I wonder could she really be the _Kitsune_," Seiji supplied as he watched to continuing battle. Haruka was pushed back her feet making two long gouges in the ground as she flew backwards. When she stopped she noticed the tree to her side. Quickly peering at the ground she grabbed up a small strait stick and threw it at Motoko. When the stick left her hand it burst into flames yards before reaching where Motoko stood.

Haruka watched Motoko's eyes grow wide with surprise then laughter as she held up her hand cooling the air around the stick turning it to ice. A smile widened on Haruka's face as she leaped forward taking advantage of the time it took to ice the stick and wrapped her arms around Motoko's waist.

Both females fell to the ground laughing and embracing each other in a hug. "You win again," Motoko laughed as they both started getting up off the ground. Once standing they embraced each other again, then started to walk over to the gouges on the ground.

"What was that about?" Gabriel asked landing on the ground with the other landing next to him.

"Our way of saying hello to each other," Haruka said as she stopped where the small group stood. Motoko kneeled down next to the two gouges, pressed her hands together in front of her, then pulled them apart and pressed a hand into each of the gouges. Grass began to return to the brown areas and a short time later it looked as if nothing happened. Getting up she returned to the group.

"You can heal the earth," Francesca asked with interest.

"Not really, I can only return it to what it was but a while before. An hour at most if the damage isn't to bad," Motoko replied.

"Who set the stick on fire," Seiji inquired his eyes moving over Haruka's flushed form.

"That would be me. I'm pyro-kinetic among other things. Although shouldn't more explanations wait until your next rising," Haruka said pointing at the brightening horizon.

"I will inform everyone that you will be staying here for the day Haruka. As will you Motoko and Seiji," Francesca said as she started to move toward the house.

"Please wait... I do not wish to be a burden to you this day," Haruka said after Francesca's retreating form to no avail.

"Don't worry you will be no burden, besides after the nights events I'm sure you may just want to sleep all day," Gabriel said gesturing for everyone to follow.

"You will not make me sleep the day away if that was your thought for I would not go quietly if you did," Gabriel raise an eyebrow at Haruka's statement and was about to comment when Motoko walked over to her.

"Haru-_chan_ lets go party after explanations tonight huh," Motoko asked her arm linking around one of Haruka's as they walked into the house.

"Sure, why not been a while since I had any type of fun," Haruka agreed as they walked into the house.

Author's Note 2: And here's the answer to the question of 'What's better then having the bogeyman to play Santa Claus? Having him to play the Easter Bunny!' cute and fluffy)

When I first thought of this I fell out of my seat laughing. My eyes were watering and my sides hurt by the time I was done. I could just image all the kids running in the other direction. That is for all of you who have read Dark Celebration. :)

Oh and I know I made this chapter kind of confusing but I will explain everything in all due time. Of course I would not mind if you review, all reviews are welcome. I don't care if they are good, bad or ugly. I would like to know what you think so far so please review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"How's your tolerance?" Motoko asked Haruka with a smile. Seiji's face paled as he stopped walking.

"Motoko-_chan_ you are not going to do that again," Seiji decreed as a shiver played down his spin.

"Why not? No one was hurt and they ran away just from shock anyways, so what's the problem?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow, unable to follow the conversation. Haruka came to stand next to him, leaving Motoko and Seiji face to face auguring.

"She's talking about getting completely drunk," Haruka explained.

"But alcohol doesn't effect us,"

"Not unless you want it to and Toko-_chan_ found a way to enjoy it while not waking with a hangover,"

"What happened last time she got drunk?"

"Ran into a small band of vampires," Haruka said then started to laugh as she continued. "The poor things didn't know what to do. Toko_-chan_ fell on the ground laughing when they came into view. Every time they moved she laughed harder, even when they grabbed at her. Let me tell you drunken fighting has nothing on her. Every last one of them was in the dirt and Toko-_chan _was still sitting on the ground laughing. Once the vampires picked themselves up they ran and I mean _ran_ as in for the hills. That's the only time I felt sorry for those damn things," she doubled over, her sides hurting and her eyes tearing from laughter as she retold the story.

"Sorry to spoil the conversation but we need to be going to ground soon," Francesca came in walking over to the two siblings who were still conversing. She placed a calming hand on each of them and they stopped arguing. "Let's figure out sleeping arrangements shall we,"

"That's okay, loan me a piece of your yard and I'll be fine," Motoko said a smile on her face. Francesca looked toward Seiji.

"Pretty much same deal," he said pulling one hand through his hair.

"You sure about that," Francesca raised and eyebrow in question. They both gave a nod at the same time, saying nothing more.

"I'll show them the way," Gabriel said heading for the door at the other side of the room. Seiji and Motoko followed him out of the room, leaving Haruka and Francesca standing alone.

"I do not wish for you to go to any trouble on my account,"

"It's no trouble at all, I thought we said that already," Francesca explained as she began leading Haruka through the house. They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hall before they stopped. Francesca opened the door and stepped inside followed by Haruka. "If there's anything you need just go to the kitchen and ask. It's through the door that Gabriel took from the livingroom. Spare cloths are in the closet and you know where the bathroom is I'm sure,"

"This is the same room as before," Haruka said taking a look around, the room was covered in a variety of soft blues and white. When you looked around it was like you were on a cloud.

"Yep, thought you might like it. Is there anything else you need before we go to ground?"

"Nothing at all. Thank you for your kindness,"

"Don't worry about it," Francesca said with a smile as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Looking around one last time Haruka head over the closet Francesca mentioned and opened it. The closet was a walk-in with rods on three sides holding cloths that varied in size, color and style. She found a red silk nightgown and pulled it from a hanger then went over to a set of drawers in the corner and found a matching pair of lace panties. Skimming the cloths on the way out she found a red silk robe to ware as well.

Exiting the closet she closed the doors and went over to an over stuff chair. Setting her new found garments over the back she sat down and took off her boots as well as undid the side holster for her _kunai_. Taking off her trench coat, she threw it into the chair, pick up the items from the back of it and headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom color wise looked much like the bedroom in soft blues and white. Haruka set her cloths on a little table near the over sized tub and shower before she went to work on removing what she hand on. In moments her top and skirt were laying on the ground and she was stepping into the shower.

The spray from the shower heated her body when she hadn't realized she was cold. After a few moments she felt a hand sliding over her stomach and down her body. Looking over her shoulder she saw no one there.

_You are so beautiful_. Seiji said pressing a kiss into her throat.

_Get out of my head, and keep you hands to yourself_. Haruka said her head tipped back as the hand found it's way to nest of curls between her legs and began a little message.

Soft laughter played in her head and a small fire began to rush through her veins. _But I am keeping my hands to myself, I am not in the room am I_. He whispered in her mind as lips placed a kiss behind her ear, nipping at the skin.

_You know what I mean_.

_You are right this will have to wait until I can be in there with you_. It was a whispered seduction, then his voice and caress were gone and she was alone in the room. Her legs turned to rubber and she fell to the bottom of the tub, her body aching and sensitive as the shower continue spraying her. After taking a few moments to catch her breath Haruka turned off the water, got out of the tub and toweled off. She first grabbed the panties and as she slid them into place she felt a slight caress that ran from her neck, between the valley of her breast, running over her stomach to the edge of the panties.

A shiver made its way through her body as she quickly pulled the nighty over her head. The spaghetti straps rested on her shoulders while the bottom edge hung at mid thighs. She hurried into the bedroom pulling the robe on as she did, to find the blankets pulled back on one side even though she hadn't touched the bed. Pulling and tying the robe close she made her way cautiously to the bed and walked around the edge looking for anything else that might be out of place. Finding nothing she moved over to where the covers were pulled back and found a small branch of cherry blossoms.

Haruka picked up the branch and moved it to the night stand next to the bed then removed her robe and threw it onto the bed as she crawled under the sheets, pulling the blankets over her. Nothing else happened as she began to relax and allow sleep to take over her.

pxxxxxxq

_Armored people ran at each other, swords hitting swords and flesh. The smell of blood hanging heave in the air. A carpet of bodies covered the ground. _

"_How are you holding up Haruka-_sama_?" a warrior asked his back pressed against hers, his breathing labored._

"_Better then you seem to be doing Katako-_san_, are they to strong for you," Haruka said as she blocked an attack from a _katana_ then brought hers in a horizontal arch cutting her attackers head off. The head rolled to the ground as the body crumpled and fell._

"_I'm still here am I not," Katako said as he dodged _katana_ then brought his down into the head of the attacker, cleaving it in two. The body just hit the ground when another _katana_ came into contact with his._

"_Don't get to over confident, you may lose yourself when you do," just as Haruka finished she felt a sword push through the back of her armor and into her flesh out the front. Then the sword was withdrawn Haruka fell to the ground while Katako fell to his knees, his head severed from his body. She heard the sound of flesh being torn then felt a set of arms wrap around her lifting her off the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself staring up into startlingly deep green eyes. She couldn't see their face because of the mask covering it._

Haruka sat strait up in bed breathing heavily, heart pounding as sweat doted her skin. She looked around, light was still spilling in from the window but the room was starting to get darker with the sun setting. Quickly she pulled the nighty up past her stomach and looked at the scar that rested in the middle of it. The scar was white and only an inch or so long, standing out against her light mocha colored skin. She covered a hand over the scar and laid back into the bed.

_I can feel your pain, are you alright? _Came a male voice his tone worried.

_I am alright Seiji-_san_, it was just a dream_. Haruka replied slowing her heart rate and breathing.

_I can come to you if you need me to._

_There is no need I will be fine._ She felt him want to say something then think better of it as he reluctantly withdrew from her mind. She heaved a sigh as she turned to her side, her hand still resting over the scar on her stomach. "I wonder who that was that day?" she whispered to herself as she lay awake in thought.

Author's Note: Thank all of you who reviewed. My favorate part of Dark Celebration (other then when Mikhail told Gregori he was playing Santa Claus) was when Jacques was giving his account on what happened to the bread and how the poor tea towel didn't stand a chance. I had to stop reading in the middle of the paragraph I was laughing so hard. Then I started reading again and had to stop from laughing again.

But other then that I hope you enjoyed the chapter you just read. Again I don't care if the review is 'good, bad or ugly' I want to know what you think. I enjoy hearing what people's thoughts are on what they've read, so please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun had just finished its descent over the horizon as he moved the soil covering him. His insides rolled and heaved as he closed the earth he had just gotten out from, making it look as if he were never there.

"_Nii-san_ are you alright?" Motoko asked as she placed a hand on his arm. Seiji's eyes reflected pain in their green depths but his face remained a hard mask.

"I think I just need to feed, that's all," Seiji replied as they made their way to the house. Even the thought of feeding at that moment made his stomach shift and roll. They were only half way to the backdoor when Seiji braced himself on the nearest tree. His breathing was labored, one hand pressed to his rioting stomach the other braced on the tree.

"I'm calling Francesca you don't look good," his face was paler then usual and his green eyes were darkening in color.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing..." he didn't get to finish his thought because he was now bent over and began throwing up at the base of the tree.

"You had some of her blood?" Motoko asked with a little shock in her tone. Seiji could only nod his head before he began throwing up again. "You are more of a _baka_ then I first thought." By that time Gabriel and Francesca were outside.

"What's wrong," Francesca asked as she stopped in front of Motoko who had stepped in front of her brother.

"He'll be fine," _Haru-_chan _can you please get down here._

_What's wrong?_

_My _baka nii-san _is now throwing up thanks to your blood. Why didn't you mention that._

_What? That he had taken my blood. I didn't think he took enough to do him harm, besides I didn't take any of his blood so I didn't see a problem. _Motoko let her silence speak for her. Then she heard Haruka heave a heavy sigh. _I'll be down in a moment._

"What is wrong with him?" Gabriel asked his tone pitched low and filled with compulsion. Motoko felt it and knew she had to answer his question, not because of the compulsion but because of the whole situation. She was about to start talking when Haruka came out the backdoor, the red silk nighty hugging her well curved body. She had her trench coat on and pulled a small bottle from one of the pockets as she walked barefoot over to Seiji. Her face was an expressionless mask as she pulled the cork out of the bottle and emptied the liquid contents into her mouth.

Seiji had just leaned back against the trunk of the tree. Haruka threw the bottle and cork at Motoko as she knelt in front of him, placed one hand at the nape of his neck and brought her lips to his. She slid her tongue against the seam of his lips making him open his mouth to her. When he did she allowed the liquid contents from her mouth to flow into his. He began to choke on the on the liquid as it made its way down. His body rebelled and wanted to force the liquid from his system, Haruka was stroking his throat with her thumb helping him to swallow.

When she was sure the liquid would stay down she pulled her head away and turned to where he had thrown up. She raised her other hand and began to gather heat into her palm making it into a small flaming ball. When she had enough energy gathered she sent the flames into the mess, cleansing the ground. Then she felt a hand lightly cup her face. Her gazed shot to Seiji's as his eyes sought hers. His eyes were the darkest green she had ever seen, they looked tired and filled with pain.

"You will need to sleep for awhile. Not the sleep of your people but the sleep of humans so that the liquid I just gave you will have a chance to circulate, okay," Haruka spoke softly as if talking to a child. Seiji didn't say anything just brought her face to his, his mouth capturing hers.

"Oh god, keeping them apart for another rising is going to be tough," Motoko heaved a sigh then turned to face Gabriel and Francesca. "Okay one..." she said holding up one finger. "We need to get those two apart. Two..." she said holding up another finger. "We need to get _nii-san _to take a nap, which he isn't going to like,"

"Is that your way of asking for help?" Gabriel asked a frown on his face.

"Uh huh..." Motoko nodded one hand resting at the back of her head as a smile played at her lips, lighting her eyes. Her face reminded him of that of a child who hand just got cought with their hand in the cookie jar. With a sigh Gabriel walked over to the tree. He placed his hands on Haruka's shoulders and moved her aside gently.

Haruka was kneeling on the ground where Gabriel had moved her, she was out of breath, her body aching and uncomfortable.

"Can you get up?" Gabriel had his hand out to help the other man off the ground. Seiji excepted it and pulled himself from the ground to lean his back against the tree, only to slide back down on his rear.

"What's going on?" the question came out hoarse and quieter then Seiji would have liked.

"The edge you are on is very easy to slip one way or the other..." Motoko began using her hands to help her talk. "On the one side is the ultimate of what you hunt. On the other is what you wish to protect. When you took Haru-_chan'_s blood into you, you set your soul up for the fight that will decide your fate in this world. It is a hard fight and one that is very painful. It will be like the conversion to a human only ten times more painful and you will try everything in you power to end your own existence," her hand rested on her mid-section as she spoke. "The liquid you were just given will help to ease some of the pain as well as make your limbs feel as lead so you do not cause harm to yourself or others," she bite her lip in an attempt to stop tears that threatened to come.

"Gabriel do you have someplace we can put him for awhile?" Haruka was already off the ground and circling her arms around Motoko's shaking shoulder's before Gabriel could answer. "Toko-_chan_ it was not your fault. You can not blame yourself for something that was not in your control," Motoko was crying against the other woman's shoulder even as Haruka spoke in soothing tones. Gabriel lifted Seiji into arms as if he weighed no more then a child and was now striding toward back to the house. Francesca had come to stand by the girls and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Come, let's go inside, I get the feeling that there is something else that needs to be done before Seiji can rest. Besides I'm sure you have some interesting stories about your family that you can tell us," Francesca said as Motoko turned to her and gave a quick laugh between a sobs before embracing her in a hug.

"Francesca-_san _canI ask a favor of you," Motoko asked between sobs as they headed for the house.

"Yes,"

"I wish to have you examine me. The healers within my family think that they can hide an uncertainty with a false front. I just wish to know the truth," she said, her hand resting on her lower abdomen.

"Have you not looked yourself?" Francesca asked genuine puzzlement crossing her face. Motoko only bit her lip and gave a nod as they enter the house and followed Francesca to where Gabriel had put Seiji.

"She has and found nothing wrong but feels that after what happened that she does not deserve such a treasure as a child. Even though she has an adopted one," Motoko began another fit of sobs as Haruka talked. They stopped walking abruptly and Francesca pulled Motoko into her arms.

"It was the least I could do considering what happened to her _tousan_,"

"What happened to her father?"

"I killed him," Motoko whispered as she pulled herself out of Francesca's arms and ducked into one of the shadows in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Francesca asked, her tone non judgmental.

Auther's Note: Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot on my mind and have been pretty down in the dumps, but am all better for the moment. Oh and I know I again give more questions then answers. Well next chapter I'm going to start answering some of those questions. I hope you liked the chapter you just read none the less and review. Any review good or bad is still a review, so tell me what you think. Again thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"One can not truly understand what light is, unless they understand their own darkness. You know how women are the light to the male Carpathians darkness. Well that doesn't stop the fact that no matter who you are there is still a small piece of darkness within all of us. No one is 100 percent good," Haruka grabbed Motoko's hand and continued walking. "We were a millennia in age at the time. A master vampire had found us, we fought and Toko-_chan_ was near mortally injured in the fight. I didn't think twice as I offered her my blood so that she might live. She was in the ground for a little over a week, every night I would check the ground where she lay and make sure no one had disturbed her.

"On the night she was suppose to rise I found the ground in flames around where she had been, but no Toko-_chan_. It took me about a week to find her and when I did she was huddled over a man, a child cradled in her arms. When I got closer I saw she had about two or three stab wounds in her abdomen, and she was crying uncontrollably. The man in front of her was white as a freshly fallen snow and had no blood left in his body," Haruka said as they entered into a bedroom colored in warm earth tones. Seiji lay in the middle of an oversized bed, his body drenched in sweat, eyes closed. It looked as though he was in a nightmare from which he couldn't wake from.

"The wounds I had done myself trying to commit _seppaku_, the man was on his way to his family because his wife had died in childbirth. He saw what I was doing and tried to stop me. When I saw him something in me snapped and I feed from him till there was nothing left. The thing that pulled me back to myself was when the child started crying," Motoko said as she again ducked into the nearest shadow, blending in with the room.

"What happened before that, was after she had taken my blood she relived every kill she had made, saw the face of every being she was unable to protect. Felt every wound that was inflicted upon her as if it just happened. It became a living hell. And now Seiji-_san_ is going through the same thing only it will be much harder on him. He is nearly 3 millennia Toko-_chan _was only 1 at the time," Haruka explained as she slipped her jacket off, set it on the foot of the bed and went to pillow Seiji's head in her lap.

"What Haru-_chan_ gave _nii-san_ should help to nullify the effects of her blood,"

"How is that possible," Gabriel asked as Francesca filled him in on what had all been said before they entered the room. Francesca grabbed Motoko's wrist and pulled her from the shadows motioning for to sit in a chair, then knelt by her side and began a quick examination.

"It's because my _kaasan_ was a healer. At that time healers would ingest many types of poisons and then use their blood in treatments. When my _tousan_ married her and had me the combination of mage blood and hers became a poison unto itself," Haruka said lightly pushing strands of hair that clung to Seiji's face out of the way.

"To both vampire and Carpathian her blood can kill if you are not careful. Her blood attacks the darkness within ones self. Even the smallest amount of darkness can be made to seem your true nature. But it also works the other way around, sort of. Haru-_chan_'s body will attempt to drive any foreign blood from her body if not done correctly,"

"That's why my body produces to much blood, in order to drive the other blood from my body,"

"Wait, first how do you know so much about Carpathians and two what about a true exchange, how would your body react to that?" Gabriel asked his tone both compelling and curious.

"I grew up with Toko-_chan_. When we met at the age of four we seem to be attached at the hip most of our lives. We are now 2 ½ millennia. Her _tousan_ as well as mine both were our _sensei_ as we grew up. What one learned the other learn, what one knew the other knew. Much Like you and Lucian, Gabriel," Haruka said as she felt pain stab at her insides, not her own but Seiji's. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her last comment. Haruka only pointed at Motoko. Francesca had come back to her own body at this time.

"I don't see any problems. There is some scared tissue on your uterus, but from what I can tell you should have no problem having children," Motoko gave Francesca an enthusiastic hug then moved out of the chair to walk around as she looked at Gabriel with a bright smile.

"Sorry, it's one of my talents. No mind is truly safe from mine. That's why whenever you need someone to find something from a well guarded mind you call me. I have the ability to access the most guarded information from a persons mind in a short amount of time, without them knowing," Motoko gave a little laugh at the 'prove it' expression on Gabriel's face. "You know I don't think a Boutique floor is the safest or most comfortable of places to make love," she watched as Francesca's face turned bright red, Gabriel was staring in the other direction. Motoko burst out laughing at their reaction.

Gabriel cleared his throat then asked. "How would a true exchange effect you," Motoko only laughed harder as Gabriel directed his attention at Haruka and avoided even looking at her.

"To be honest I don't know. Raiden _sensei_ said that after the battle of Sekigahara I had needed blood or I would not have lived, but also said that I had nearly died from being given blood. After I was healed he explained that it might take around four centuries before my body would be able to accept the Carpathian blood that was given to me," she looked outside quick then turn back to the group. "You guys have not feed yet this night. I will watch over Seiji-_san_ while you do so,"

_Gabriel-_san_ I do not wish to leave those two alone together while _nii-san_ is like this. I know it would probably be good if she not leave his side, but I cannot allow them alone._

Gabriel gave a quick look to Motoko who look almost pale. He gave a quick glance toward Francesca, she looked deep in thought and hadn't seem to hear anything.

_Don't be such a baby if you strain yourself trying to figure out how I can talk to you like this without exchanging blood, remember what I said '_No mind is truly safe from mine'. _So pick up the pace and listen. If we leave those two alone and he tries to claim her we could lose them both._

_Lose them both? _

_Yes, '_Lose them both_'_ _since her blood is unable to accept ours supposedly for another rising it would be even more dangerous to try. Especially with _nii-san _like this he would be unpredictable_ _should he wake._

"Stop talking and go feed, I can tell all of you need to," Haruka said her tone a little anxious. Motoko and Gabriel exchange a quick look. "I do not know what you were talking about but I know you were talking," Gabriel walked over to Francesca, kissed her while relaying the warning not to leave Haruka and Seiji alone, then walked over to the window opened it and took off into the night.

They watched as the owl flew out of sight before Motoko moved. They watched as she leapt over the side and came up in the form of the red bird again.

Author's Note: Thanks again for reading and hope you review. If you have any questions please don't be afraid to asked. I know my train of thought can be confusing, even to me at times. But I do hope you enjoyed what you read. I can't tell what you think if you do not review. This is where being able to read a persons mind would come in handy, you know. Oh well since I can't please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

An owl and a phoenix flew side by side in the night, coming back from feeding.

_Let's hurry up I have a uneasy feeling. _Motoko confessed as her senses flared in all directions. Before Gabriel could comment another voice entered into the conversation.

_Motoko come tame your daughter before she-- Shit._ The voice cut off quick.

_Don't you start asking your sister_ _to help you out, this is between you and me. Now get you ass back here. _A female said her voice dripping with anger. With a sigh Motoko changed directions. Gabriel did as well, following to see what was up. As the two flew they saw two people jumping from roof top to roof top. The one in the front was a male with long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. His shirt was hanging open and he looked covered in soot. The person in back had a drawn _katana_, her lengths of dark blue-black hair trailing her as she chased the male. Her skirt and button up shirt also looked as though they were covered in soot as well.

Motoko landed a few buildings away from the running pair taking her original form. Before the male could pass her, her index and thumb nails latched into one of his earlobes enough to cause pain but not make it bleed. The move stopped him in his tracks. She held her other hand up in front of her stopping the female's progress as Gabriel landed a few feet away.

"Now someone is going to tell me what's going on," Motoko stated her voice pitched low.

"He blow up my lab again," the female said pointing with the _katana_

"I did not, you did yourself. If you wouldn't work with combustible materiels half the time," Motoko pulled at the males ear getting a grunt of displeasure from him.

"Ken-_kun _what did you do this time,"

"I didn't do anything..."

"Would you quit that Kenshin-_chan_. You distracted me when I was working and the lab blew up, _again._ I lost..."

"_Kameko_,"

"_Hai kaasan_," Kameko sheathed her _katana_ and took a calming breath. Gabriel again raised a curious eyebrow.

"Who knew my adopted daughter would be lifemate to my younger brother," Motoko said over her shoulder. She then turned back to Kenshin. "And you dear brother, how is it you can be two millennia in age and still be a _baka_?"

"It wasn't my fault," she tugged on his ear again. "Would you please stop that," Motoko didn't answer.

"If I hadn't of sent your twin out with what was done I would have lost everything. Now we have to wait till we go back to Japan,"

"When are you... wait Shin-_kun_ came with you?" Motoko asked a hint of shock in her voice.

"_Hai_, Shinji-_kun_ said something about finding his lifemate. But he wouldn't tell us anymore. Now Motoko-_chan_ will you please let go of my ear so I can move again," Kenshin asked girding his teeth. She released his ear, he rubbed at his now sore ear as he walked over to Gabriel. On the way there he clean up and got on new cloths with a thought. "_Konichwa_ Gabriel-_san_ I'm Kenshin it is an honor to meet you," he said holding out his hand.

"As it is you," Gabriel said taking the offered hand in a warriors grip.

"Anyways what happened to Shin-_kun_ he was radiating quite a bit of pain a week ago," Motoko asked as Kameko clean up as well.

"Shinji-_kun_ was hunting a vampire and had his eyes gouged out,"

"_NANI_?" Motoko's eyes went wide with shock. She was about to say something then Kameko held up one of her hands.

"Wait, he wanted it to happen. He said why bother seeing at all when it is only in dull grays. Now he won't let anyone heal him so that he can see again, so the sockets remain empty,"Kameko said her pain for what happened evident in her voice.

"Didn't he say something about hearing a child crying when it happened?" Kenshin asked his lifemate as he and Gabriel made their way to the two. Kenshin was going to go over to stand by Kameko but she put her hand on the hilt of her _katana_ saying that she was still mad at him and he backed away. Motoko looked a bit dazed then shook her head.

"Oh right, Meko-_chan_ how far long are you?" Kameko looked almost shocked at the sudden change of topic as a hand shot to rest on her abdomen.

"Three months. But how...,"

"_Kaasan_ knows all. Now you said Shinji-_kun_ was on his way to Gabriel-_san_'s?" Kameko nodded then looked as though she remember something. "Oh that's right Rika _sensai_ asked us to give this to you. She said you were the only one that knew the binding that was used on it," Kameko said as she pulled a thick envelope from the waistband of her skirt and handed it to Motoko. The second it touched Motoko's hand it dropped to the ground and she fell to her knees next to it.

"Damn it not him again," Motoko whispered as she wrapped her arms around her feeling a sudden chill run through her body. Then she straitened, whispered a chant as she pressed her thumb to her tongue and then pressed it into the envelope. The paper popped open with a hiss. Motoko looked down at the now open paper and her eyes wide. Moments later she was thrown backwards and landed sprawled out on her back. Everyone was at her side as Kenshin propped her up in against his arm. "Seal it... seal it now," her voice a mere thread of sound as tears welled in her eyes. Kameko started moving and resealed the paper into the form of an envelope.

Motoko looked as though she was hyperventilating as tears made there way down her face. Kameko was at her side the moment she was done sealing the envelope.

"What's wrong?"

"It was from the one who held Katsuna-_chan_, it was a replica of her birthmark," Motoko said pushing away from Kenshin bracing herself on her hands and knees and began retching. One hand clutched at her own birthmark as she felt pain as if it was being cut from her body. Kameko put her hand on her mothers shoulder and shivered as she saw the memory that had hit Motoko when she had opened the envelop.

"What was it?" Kenshin asked looking at how pale Kameko turned.

"It showed him cutting off Katsuna-_chan_'s birthmark then grafting it to his own skin,"

"I have to get back. He's hoping something goes wrong. We have to get back _now_," Motoko said as she stood up on shaky legs and made her way to the edge of the building. Kenshin put a hand on his sisters shoulder to stop her but she took his arm, brought it around holding it high against his back. "Don't try and stop me. You know what will happen," she growled as she twisted the wrist. Bones snapped and popped under the presser. She let his arm go as she again begin to walk toward the edge of the building. Taking the form of the phoenix she started to fly off in the direction of Gabriel's home.

Gabriel made his way over to Kenshin just as the man snapped his wrist back into place. "Are you alright?"he asked a little concerned.

"_Hai_ it's not anything I'm not used to," Kenshin looked and saw Gabriel's confused expression. "Like any other female, you have to get out of their way when they're mad or you get hurt. Isn't that right _ai,_"

"You still own me for the last lab of mine that blew up thanks to you," Kameko said as she smacked the back of his head with her hand.

"What about Motoko?"

"She knows what will happen if they do not join soon. But she also fears what may happen if they do join," Gabriel looked at Kenshin a little confused. So he continued. "Haruka-_chan_ is dying the seal binding her to this world will last for no longer then a few more nights at best. If she were to pass from this world there will be no hope of saving Seiji-_kun_. We almost lost him a couple of times. The worst was when his elder twin was abducted by vampires,"

"Wait I thought Seiji was the oldest," Gabriel asked even more confused.

"Seiji_-kun_ is the first born son, but his twin sister Katsuna-_chan_ was born first," Kameko said as she cleansed the ground where Motoko threw up then placed the envelope into Kenshin's hand.

"The vampire who held her captive sent this," he said holding up the envelope. "He's saying he wants Katsuna-_chan_ again and that if something should go wrong with Seiji-_kun_ and Haruka-_chan_ that he will be here to collect the spoils,"

"What if nothing goes wrong?" Gabriel asked not sure he understood all of what was just said but understood enough to know it wasn't good.

"Katsuna-_chan_ has to watch her back carefully," Kenshin said as he placed the envelope in his back pocket and took off toward the edge of the building to follow Motoko. Kameko did the same and Gabriel followed after with a sigh._ Shinji where are you at the moment? _Kenshin's mind asked seeking his twins.

_I have just gotten here and await to see if her memory returns. _

_Be safe brother have vampire waiting for an ill outcome._

Hai_ I know. I just hope this goes alright I can feel Motoko-_chan's_ anger._

_That is also why I say be safe. _He heard his brothers laughter as he broke the communication his thoughts planing for the worst but hoping for the best.

Author's Note: Back again and again I must apologize. I have been trying to get a chapter out once a week and have had one or two done but had to make sure they made some sort of sense so it has taken longer than I thought to get it posted (not to metion I was reading a book I couldn't seem to put down, _again_). So I ask to please be forgiven and hope this chapter doesn't confuse you to much. If it does I am again sorry, but in the chapter is a starting set up for the next 'Dark' fic that will not leave my mind alone. What is even more sad is that there is not only one other 'Dark' fic swimming in my mind but two.

Oh well what can I do until I am done with this one, which I hope is soon. I have but one last thing to say or should I say ask. How can I give readers any answers if I do not know the questions. Please tell me what is on your mind. It is fun to hear what you have to say.

Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Francesca-_san_?"

"Mmm,"

"How did you know when you found your lifemate?" Haruka asked as she looked at Francesca who was a little shocked at the question and began to think about it as she sat in the chair near the bed.

"How did I know? Mmm...I just knew. It's like how we know when the sun is at its highest or when we need to feed. I don't really know if there is any one way to describe it... I just knew," Francesca said with a sigh.

"Oh,"Haruka didn't seem to be paying attention to what was being said. She was staring down at Seiji sweat drenched face. Her fingers moving in an attempt to smooth the out the hard planes caused by pain.

"Why do you ask,"

"No reason," Haruka's hand was now tracing something on his throat. "What's this?" the question was said more to herself then anyone else as she traced a thin white scar. Her hand shot to the mark on her own throat. Closing her eyes she began to think back. _That's right the dream I had today._ She allowed the memory to come, flooding her senses.

_Looking at a pair of startlingly_ _deep green eyes._

"_Who are you?" the question came out as a barely addable whisper. He didn't say anything just stared at her eyes for a moment before removing the dark red _oni _mask that covered her face. She couldn't seem to take her eyes from his as he removed his own mask. Once his mask was off he brought his head down to the base of her neck, pushing the collar_ _of her _kimono_ out of the way he lapped at the pulse in her throat. Once. Twice. Then his teeth sank into soft flesh. _

_Haruka felt her body heat instantly as electricity surged through her as he drank. A few moments later he swept his tongue over the pinpricks closing it but leaving a mark. Then she watched as he moved the collar of his _kimono_, a sharp nail on one finger was pressed into his own throat over the pulse drawing blood. Her face was then pressed to the wound. Having no other chose she drank deep from the wound, feeling the warmth of the blood rush into her body._

"_Enough," the voice was a harsh, husky whisper. It seemed more of a plea. Chanting filled the air around them, low and commanding. "Sorry, Haruka," his lips found her in a quick but passionate kiss. He then fell backwards, eyes closing. Haruka felt his arms give way as another set picked her up._

"_Seiji," Haruka screamed fighting against the new person. She heard the chanting once again as her eyes and limbs became heavy as sleep took over._

"So Haruka-_chan_ you finally remember," both females looked up with a start at the new voice. He was leaning against the open window. His posture stiff and alert. He wearing a white silk shirt and black dress pants. His dark hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. While his eyes were covered by a white blindfold.

"Shin-_kun_?"

"_Hai_ it's me," he replied as he made his way to the side of the bed. Sitting on the edge he grabbed onto one of Haruka's left arm and began to tug at the strip of leather..

"Shin-_kun_ what are you doing?" shock and fear were in her voice as she tried to tug her arm away but couldn't seem to make it move. Once the band was removed from her arm he ran his thumb over the mark that it hid.

"That's not good, _shenlong _bleeds," he murmured pulling his hand away and rubbing his index finger to his thumb feeling the warm liquid on them. Francesca stood up and looked at Haruka's arm. She saw a dragon tattoo wrapped around her upper arm. She also saw that in the lines of the tattoo there was small thread like streams of blood coming from it. Turning Haruka's arm over so her wrist was exposed Shinji brought it to his mouth.

"Shin-_kun_?!" Haruka was again trying to pull her arm away but still felt as if her body were not listening to her.

"I am saving you and my brother. I have already come to terms and acceptance with the stain upon my soul and my demons. My only wish at this moment is to aid the both of you so that you may live," Shinji could tell by the way her body relaxed that she understood and accepted what he said. Bringing her wrist to his mouth he sank his teeth into the tender flesh. Her body gave a startled jump then relaxed. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out two small bottles and handed one to Haruka. _Take this before I give you my blood. It will help your body to accept what I offer._

With her other hand Haruka reached out and took the small bottle from Shinji. She looked at the bottle that now resided in her hand then looked at Shinji with a questioning look. He was just sweeping his tongue over the wound. Then he brought his wrist to his mouth. "Haruka-_chan_ you are going to have to drink that now," he said then bit into his wrist before offering it to her.

Haruka quickly uncorked bottle and pored the contents down her throat. The taste was slightly bitter as it made its way over her tongue. She then took Shinji's offered wrist into her hands and brought it to her mouth.

"Who are you?" Francesca asked as she watched what was happening.

"I am Shinji Dragonseeker. My apologies for not introducing myself right away but I had to make sure of the health of my family. I meant you no disrespect to you in any way," Francesca felt her jaw grow lax and could have sworn she heard it hit the ground. Even the usual Carpathian greetings were eloquent but this was something else. She watched as Shinji lightly tugged his wrist away from Haruka and closed the wound with his tongue. Francesca opened her mouth and was about to ask another question when the door opened and a girl comes in holding a crying baby in her arms.

"Francesca I can't seem to get her to calm down," the girl looked over to the bed just noticing the person sitting there, then she looks down at the baby she holding. Tamara was crying and rubbing at her eyes as if they were sore. Francesca moved from where stood, walked over to Skyler and lightly took Tamara into her arms. Her attempts at soothing the infant didn't seem to work. Before moving from the bed Shinji puts the other small bottle into Haruka's hand.

"You know what needs to be done. When you _awaken _I shall be here to greet you as a true sister," and he walked over to where the two women stood. "Could I please try?" he asked in a soft voice. Francesca looks at him then at Tamara who is still rubbing her eyes. Reluctantly she hands Tamara over to Shinji. He carefully cradles her to his body with in one arm. Tamara stops crying and moves her hands from her eyes to look up at him. "I am sorry little one I did not know of the pain I caused you," his said as his free hand wiped her small tears away.

Little Tamara babbled angrily at him as her small hands latch onto his fingers. "I know little one. I will make sure there is no more _owwie_ the next time I see you," Shinji felt questioning eyes on him. "When I had let a vampire take my eyes from me about a week ago, I heard a child crying. Later when I followed the footprints back I found her," he said gesturing at little Tamara in his arm. "She is quite intelligent. Come lets take her back to her room she needs sleep," Francesca was protesting as she and Skyler were being ushered out of the room. "Remember I await for you to _awaken_," then the door closed behind him.

Author's Note: You know I might just understand why they call friday friday. It's the day when your brain is the most fried. I know there are some of you out there who actually get the weekend off but I don't. I get random days of the week off so it's kind of hard to find time between unwinding, reading and dozing in front of the idiot box. I've been meaning to have more qaulity time with my computer but it's been hard to pull myself from the couch after work.

Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Hope you enjoy your _fri_day and don't let it get to you to much.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
